User talk:Plyjacks
Welcome Hi Plyjacks -- we are excited to have Gerontology Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Sysop Hi Plyjacks, I'd like to become an admin: Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On larger Wikia, there will usually be a community page for requests, with a page name such as "Gerontology_Wiki:Requests for adminship". On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal or Forum, or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. If there are no active bureaucrats and you wish to become an administrator, please contact the community staff on the Central Wikia. Ryoung122 08:18, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Sure you can. That would be great. Plyjacks 18:32, 2 December 2007 (UTC) I meant as the 'bureaucrat' you have the power to promote me. Remember, founder power is best at the beginning; if the Wiki grows too large, later groups will be needed, so best to promote those who are going to do the best early. Take your time, however, as it is tricky to figure out. Thanks Robert Young Ryoung122 23:25, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks! I will be taking an 'overview' role...that is, I will delegate to others and let them take the lead in creating new material. I will be correcting mistakes as necessary, and if I feel the direction that the Gerontology Wiki is taking needs tweaking. First off, however: we need to develop a 'front page' that includes a photo of Jeanne Calment and gives the viewer an impression of what this Wiki is about. Note the Wookiepedia has a picture of the Death Star. So, if you can get a decent photo on the main page, that would be step one. Step two: we need to develop the 'main page' that serves as a guideline for the policies that will be in place for the Gerontology Wiki. Please visit the Psychology Wiki as an example. I do believe the Gero Wiki will be less serious than that, but more serious than a Wiki about 'Star Wars' or some other fantasy world. We live in the real world, and supercentenarians are real persons. I won't have time to initially take the lead here, but I can serve for guidance. Feel free to e-mail me at wop_groupmoderator@yahoo.com for further information. Sincerely, Ryoung122 08:09, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Your request Hello Plyjacks, as a bureaucrat you can easily give other users sysop rights by using . See also the help page on Central Wikia :-) Regards --rieke 02:57, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Templates Hello! Do yiu know how to create Templates? --Statistician 00:18, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Blocked Coup d'etat! I have blocked you for a period of ONE YEAR for harassment on the 110 Club. The END